The objectives of this placebo-controlled phase II clinical study are to assess the safety of oxandrolone in individuals with HIV-1 associated myopathy/muscle weakness, and to determine the effectiveness of oxandrolone to attenuate HIV-1 associated myopathy/muscle weakness in patients currently on AZT therapy.